Where the Future Resides
by The Amazing Miss M
Summary: Thanks to intervention by Mrs. Black Sirius is pronounced innocent and Harry comes to live with his godfather. Very AU.
1. Prolouge

Title: Where the Future Resides  
Author: Along Came the Spider  
Summary: Thanks to intervention by Mrs. Black Sirius is pronounced innocent and Harry comes to live with his godfather.  
Disclaimer: The characters within this story are primarily the copyright of J. K. Rowling and her associates 

Prologue: Sound off

The walls surrounded him. He had always hated this place, the animal inside of him was in no way fooled by the enchanted windows the humans had placed up.

"So," The polite Auror smiled at him. "Would you please explain how _you_ fit into all of this?"

Remus Lupin threw a glance at the other Auror who was playing with a silver chain. "James, Peter, Sirius, and I are old friends from Hogwarts." He licked his lips. The only water in the room was in a silver goblet, which he had refused to drink from. "We were the only Gryffindor boys in our year."

"And the other three became animagus's _illegally_ to help you with your 'problem'?" The polite one raised an eyebrow as the other Auror read off a notepad.

"Yes," Remus sighed. "As I told you before, James was a stag. Sirius was a dog, and Peter was a rat."

"A good choice if what you say is true." The Auror said doubtfully.

"Why would I lie?" Remus asked, he was becoming exasperated by the hours of questioning.

"Because you want to save Black, and you know your _kind_ is resistant to Veritaserum." The Auror barked.

Remus shrunk into himself as the Auror swung the chain a little to close for comfort.

"Brown," A voice called from outside the cell. "Open the door."

"If you would excuse me," The polite Auror, Brown, smiled at Remus. "This should only take a moment."

"It isn't like _I'm_ going anywhere." Remus leaned his chair back against the wall.

Brown moved toward the door and the other Auror moved to protect his back. _'They must have placed a silencing spell in the Hallway,' _Remus mused. _'I can't make out what they're saying.'_

The other Auror apparently _could_make out what was being said. He didn't look like he wanted to hear it though.

Brown returned to his chair opposite Remus with a large smile. "Well Mr. Lupin, it looks like you're free to go."

"Does that mean that someone actually believes me?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"It means," The other Auror growled. "That you are free to go."

"Careful," Remus cautioned the man as he passed. "With all the sounds your making someone might mistake you for a werewolf." He nimbly dodged the chain which was thrown at him.

* * *

"Remus my boy!" Albus Dumbledore smiled as Remus stepped off the Ministry elevator.

"Professor," Remus greeted the man. "Any news on Sirius?"

"Only that a new witness has stepped forward." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "They aren't saying who yet."

"So is he going to actually get a trial now?" Remus pressed.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore assured him. "In fact the trail is going to start soon."

"How long ago did this witness come forward?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"A week ago," Dumbledore nodded to himself. "It took me a while to locate you." The older wizard's eyes became serious. "Why didn't you come to me with what you knew."

"I wasn't thinking," Remus admitted. "I just wanted to save Sirius."

"An admirable goal to be sure," Albus's eyes twinkled again.

A ministry employee approached them. "Headmaster, Mr. Lupin, the trail is about to start."

"Well we wouldn't want to miss that." Dumbledore beamed. "Licorice anyone?"

* * *

The courtroom was crowded. There were more people present then had been at any of the other Death Eater trials Remus had attended. As he sat down a witch leaned forward from the row behind him. "I hear that they've found a way to make You-Know-Who _himself_ testify here."

Remus snorted.

"No, no," the wizard next to her waved his hand. "The witness is a boggart that has been living in Black's closest along with two puffskins."

"I heard it was going to be a talking chicken and a spider that can spell." The witch countered.

The wizard looked ready to top that speculation when a bell sounded. The room quieted, the current Wizamagot entered and took their places on the High Benches at the other side of the room. Mr. Crouch, the man in charge of prosecuting for the ministry, bowed to them.

Remus smiled when he saw Dumbledore, only a few minutes but the man had found his robes and taken his rightful seat.

"Bring in the Prisoner." Mr. Crouch nodded to an Auror.

Remus's heart nearly broke when he saw his pack mate brought in. The weeks in Azkaban had made Sirius thin and sickly. His nearly black hair was unclean and stringy, and his clothes were torn. Remus's nose picked up some unpleasant stenches as well.

_'How often did we joke about ending up in Azkaban?' _Remus thought sadly. _'How little we knew.' _

"Couldn't you have cleaned him up a little first." The voice stopped Remus's heart. _'Not her!'_

"Is the name of Black to be dragged through the mud by this incompetent institution?" The voice continued. "Believe me that when this farce is over we _will_ be demanding reparations."

_'Sirius is doomed.'_ Remus thought as he watched his friends face fall at the sight of his mother. _'I don't doubt that Mrs. Black will do everything in her power to discredit the new witness.'_

Mr. Crouch, on the other hand, looked like he had no clue what to do with the Matron. He finally settled on: "You are out of order."

Remus guessed that Mrs. Black was fixing one of her iciest stares on Crouch, as the man took an involuntary step back.

"I am here to demand that justice be done for my son, the Head of the House of Black."

Remus saw Sirius's spine stiffen and could guess why. It was just like Mrs. Black to throw her elder, _disowned_, son to the jackals to make up for her favorite's death.

"Our records show that Sirius Black was disowned five years ago." Mr. Crouch, unaware of the history between the members of the Black family, protested.

"If you would only look a little further you will find that he was reinstated three months ago with the death of his brother." Dumbledore spoke up.

Remus blinked as Sirius turned around to look at his mother. "Reinstated?" His voice was cracked from disuse.

"As this man is still a Black I move that he be questioned under Veritaserum." One of the older men on the bench piped up.

"I second that." Dumbledore winked at Remus.

Crouch looked like he was a five year old who had been told Christmas was canceled. "Fine," he spat out. "Go get the bottle."

A shaky looking Auror, barely out of Hogwarts, brought a small bottle to the Prosecutor. Mr. Crouch took the bottle and glared at Sirius. "Mr. Black, do you willingly consent to being questioned under the influence of Veritaserum?" The look on the man's face said that he wanted a negative answer.

"I consent." Sirius coughed.

The Veritaserum was administered, and a hush fell over the room as Mr. Crouch began to pace.

"What is your full name!" He spat out.

"Sirius Kennington Black."

"Where did you attend school!"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Are you an Animagus!"

"Yes."

"Are you registered as such!"

"No."

"Where you ever in the service of one 'Voldemort'," several people in the crowd gasped. "Also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"No." A murmur began to move around the room.

"Where you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No." The murmur became a dull roar.

After Crouch managed to get the noise level down he resumed his line of questioning. "Who _was_ the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"And you killed him because he betrayed the Potters?"

"No."

"Was there another reason you killed him?"

"No."

"Counselor?" One of the Wizamagot cleared their throat. "Maybe the question should be, '_Did_ you kill Peter Pettigrew?'"

Crouch's face turned red. "Fine! _Did_ you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Where _is_ he then?"

"I don't know, but if I had to guess I'd say hiding out in rat form." Sirius shrugged out the longest sentence since he entered the courtroom.

"So Peter Pettigrew is also an illegal Animagus?"

"Yes."

Mr. Crouch opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut off by Mrs. Black suddenly standing up. "You see! My _son_ has done nothing! I demand that you release him at once!"

"There is still the matter of his being an illegal Animagus." Mr. Crouch protested.

"For which the Black estate is prepared to pay any amount the court deems necessary to fine him." Mrs. Black said pointedly.

"Ah yes," The current Minister coughed and recalled his prosecutor's attention. "I do believe this matter has been cleared up. I believe that the boy is free to go."

Mr. Crouch looked ready to have a heart attack, but he still nodded to the Aurors around Sirius who immediately released him from his bonds.

The moment the Aurors lowered their wands Mrs. Black moved forward and hustled Sirius from the room. Remus glanced at Albus quickly before moving to follow the pair.

Remus found them easily enough as they hadn't had the foresight to cast a silencing charm over their reunion. A reunion which mainly consisted of Mrs. Black waving her finger in her son's face.

"You!" She snorted when Remus joined them. "_You_ convince him that he needs to get his act together and marry."

"With all due respect," Remus bowed to her. "I don't know what you're talking about, therefore I am of little use to either side of this argument."

"The Potter boy!" Mrs. Black shook her head as if it should have been immediately obvious. "Dumbledore has him staying with **_Muggles_**!"

"That makes sense," Sirius attempted to reason with her. "Lily was Muggleborn after all."

"And that means that you should leave him there!" Mrs. Black narrowed her eyes. "Those foolish Muggles wouldn't let me in to see him and _you're_ his godfather!"

"This has all been about _Harry_?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Well," Mrs. Black blinked. "What else would it have been about?"

"Some misplaced maternal instinct?" Sirius challenged. "You actually wanting to _help_ me?"

"Ha!" Mrs. Black raised her head high. "You're a disappointment, and you always have been!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I am still a disappointment?"

"Until you shape up, get married and produce an heir you are." Mrs. Black sneered. "You, Merlin help us, are the last of the Blacks. Please show _some_ small ounce of family pride every once in a while."

"Worse comes to worse that whelp of Narcissa's can inherit." Sirius growled.

"A Malfoy?" Mrs. Black's voice rose again. "You want to let a _Malfoy_ be head of the family? Where is your loyalty to your house!"

"Lost somewhere, thanks to the number of times you put me under Cruciatus." Sirius spit out.

"I wouldn't have done that if you'd shown an inch of spine!" Mrs. Black was out and out yelling now.

"I was a _Gryffindor_!" Sirius's voice cracked. "That means I had a spine! Even if _you_ didn't recognize it!"

"It meant that you were foolhardy!" Mrs. Black snapped. "Other wise you wouldn't have fallen into that trap that landed you in Azkaban!"

The two Blacks looked like they wanted to murder each other, which wasn't the best thing that could happen to Sirius under the circumstances. Remus glanced between the two of them and sighed. "Harry is staying with Lily's _sister_?"

"Yes," Mrs. Black shuddered. "A horrid women all around."

"Merlin," Sirius slumped to the ground. "I never thought I'd ever say this," he glanced at his mother. "But you're _right_. Harry _can't_ stay there. Petunia is enough to make me actually believe in some of what Riddle is doing. Was doing."

"So you'll gain custody of the child?" Mrs. Black smiled smugly.

"Hell yes!" Sirius said. "I wouldn't wish that woman or her husband on _Peter_!"

"Good." Mrs. Black seemed as happy as Remus had ever seen her. He sighed. He could tell that her good mood was only temporary. As soon as Harry was living at Grimmauld Place the two remaining Blacks would be at each other's throats again. After all, there would have Harry's upbringing to fight about.

* * *

End Notes:

- Yes I _know_ it doesn't look like a H/D story at the moment. I _know_ it looks like a Sirius/Remus story. However it isn't. It might not be H/D in the truest form, but that is the closest I can come up with for the actual pairing at the moment.

-Please Review


	2. To Grandmother's House We Go

Title: Where the Future Resides  
Author: Along Came the Spider  
Part One: To Grandmother's House We Go 

"Harry!" Harry jumped when he heard the shout. He quickly looked around before shoving the contents of his hand underneath a chair cushion.

"Harold James Potter!" The voice called again.

"Yes?" He called back tentatively as footsteps approached the room he was in.

The door opened. "What have I told you about playing up here?" Sirius said sternly.

"Always tell you when I'm going to do it?" Harry said to the floor.

"That's right." Sirius said gently. "We worry when we can't find you, you know that."

"I was just wrapping Grandmother's present." Harry looked up at his guardian. "I didn't want her to see it so I came up here."

"You still should have said something to me," Sirius chided.

"Sorry," Harry hung his head. "Does this mean I can't go see Draco tomorrow?"

"Draco?" Sirius asked, confused. "Why would you be going to see Draco?"

"Grandmother was going to take me to see Draco tomorrow," Harry smiled, glad that he wasn't going to get a more thorough telling off. "Because you won't let me invite him to my party."

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. "You _want_ Draco to come to your party?"

"Of course!" Harry glared at Sirius. "Draco is my best friend in the whole world!"

"I thought Ron was your best friend." Sirius sat down next to the boy.

"He is." Harry said. "He and Draco are _both_ my best friend in the whole world." Harry smiled the smile of a ten year old logician.

"Right," Sirius smiled back. "You can invite Draco too."

Harry flung himself at Sirius and hugged him hard.

"Are you done with Grandmother's present?" Sirius asked when he had detangled himself.

"No," Harry admitted. "I need help with the bow."

"Okay," Sirius sat down next to him. "Let's see it then."

Harry pulled out some silver ribbons and placed them in front of Sirius before retrieving the gift. He looked up expectantly.

Sirius smiled and waved his wand over the package. The ribbons moved into place and twinkled softly.

"Thank you," Harry grinned at the magic.

"You're welcome." Sirius returned the smile. "Now, dinner is going to be ready soon. You need to be sure to wash up first, we're going to be having guests."

Harry made a face at the reminder to be clean and nodded his understanding, unhappily.

"Miss Parkinson is already with grandmother, and Remus should be arriving soon." Sirius laughed at Harry's antics.

"Uncle Remus?" Harry brightened up, he looked down at the present. "Should I give Grandmother her present at dinner?"

"Yes," Sirius patted the boy's head gently. "That would be the perfect time to present it."

Harry watched his guardian leave the room. "That was close," he murmured.

"What was close Master Harry?" A voice from the shadows made him jump.

"Kreacher!" The boy yelped. "Don't sneak up on my like that!"

The house elf moved into Harry's line of sight. "I'm sorry Master Harry," he whined plaintively. "After serving dinner I will be sure to punish myself. Bad Kreacher! Bad!"

Harry's belief in not hurting other's warred with Mrs. Black's edict that wizards were superior to humans, and the pureblooded were superior to the mudbloods. In her view house elfs were even lower than dogs, so punishment was nothing to be worried about. However, Harry was naturally compassionate, a fact Mrs. Black often contributed -- out of Harry's hearing -- to his 'bad breeding'.

"Kreacher," Harry said finally. "I would rather you didn't hurt yourself on my account."

The house elf eyed him suspiciously, "What does Master Harry want? Does he want sweets after bedtime?"

"No Kreacher," Harry sighed. "I want nothing. "

The house elf nodded his acceptance and disappeared from the room with a pop.

Once he was sure he was alone Harry reached under the chair, he pulled out a slender wand. He stood up quickly and pointed it at the present still sitting on the floor. He frowned in concentration, trying to remember what it was that Draco had said. He moved the wand slowly sounding out the spell. "Wingardium Leviosa."

* * *

Remus entered No. 12 Grimmauld Place feeling the same sense of displacement he always did. He didn't belong in a house like this, he was the lowest level of polite society, he shouldn't let Sirius continue the connection. Mrs. Black rarely failed to remind of that fact, but Sirius kept insisting that Remus be by his side. 

The portrait at the top of the stairs sneered at him, he ignored it and continued past it to the first floor drawing room. He knocked once, to announce his presence, then pulled the door open. As expected Mrs. Black was holding court, Remus wished briefly that Sirius would just get married. Once he did Mrs. Black would move out of Grimmauld, as custom dictated.

"Mr. Lupin," Mrs. Black said coldly. "How nice of you to join us tonight. Sirius hadn't mentioned that you were coming."

Remus bowed, ignoring the accusation, and held out the bouquet he had brought. It was an old custom, and one not much followed anymore, but he liked to believe that his willingness to adhere to outdated standards were part of why Mrs. Black hadn't flat out banned him from the house. "Milady," he murmured as she accepted the flowers. "I wish you well on your birthday."

"With flowers?" Mrs. Black raised an eyebrow. "Are you so poor that on today you can't offer me more than your normal gift?"

Mrs. Black's guest, a pug faced young woman who looked extremely inbred, giggled at the statement. The giggle trailed off as Mrs. Black sent her a repressing glare.

"No Milady," Remus bowed again. "The flowers, as always, are to show my appreciation of your beauty."

Mrs. Black snorted, but waited quietly as he drew something from his pocket and resized it.

"_This_ is for your birthday," Remus smiled as he held out the carved box. Once it was in the receiver's hands he moved to sit on the couch opposite Mrs. Black and her guest.

Mrs. Black nodded approvingly as she turned the box so she could view it at all angles. She set down the box on the table in front of her. "Very good Mr. Lupin. You, like any dog, are infinitely trainable."

"Mother!" Sirius said sharply as he entered the room.

"Son!" she responded. "I would like to make Miss Marigold Parkinson known to you."

The girl in question lowered her eyes demurely. Sirius caught Remus's eyes and rolled his own. "A pleasure I'm sure."

Miss Parkinson blushed, which caused Sirius a great deal of amusement, an amusement that Mrs. Black didn't share by the look she threw her son.

"Mother," Sirius said again, this time without the bite.

"My son?" Mrs. Black inquired.

"My ward would like to make his bow."

"He may enter," Mrs. Black smiled slightly. Next to her Miss Parkinson sat up straight and looked expectantly at the door.

Sirius opened the door to admit Harry who immediately crossed to Mrs. Black. The boy bowed correctly and held out his present.

Mrs. Black smiled gently and took the gift. "And how is my grandson?"

Harry smiled at her, a smile that seemed to melt some of the prim and proper from a women who was only that. "I am well my grandmother, I hope that you enjoy the same health."

"I do," she reached out to touch his hair briefly. "Now make your bows to Miss Parkinson and Mr. Lupin."

Harry obediently bowed to Miss Parkinson, who clapped in delight. The boy looked slightly startled by this reaction but he turned to Remus anyway. He gave Remus a bow that held a slight imploring look to it. Remus smiled as he straightened himself and held out his arms for a hug which Harry was more than happy to give.

When they separated Remus noted the icy looks that both Mrs. Black and Miss Parkinson were shooting his way. Miss Parkinson's look swiftly changed as Sirius and Harry took the seats next to Remus. _'Where did she expect them to sit?'_ He wondered briefly.

"Will Harry be going off to school next year?" Miss Parkinson inquired of Sirius. She leaned forward slightly to do so, putting her chest forward.

"Yes," Sirius told her, ignoring her posture. "He's been down on the Hogwarts list since birth."

"We could still get him into Durmstrung." Mrs. Black said. "That way he wouldn't be contaminated by those Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers."

Miss Parkinson smiled. "My brother went to Durmstrung, they are the _only_ school these days."

"I went to Hogwarts," Sirius said simply. "As did Mr. Lupin and both of Harry's parents."

Miss Parkinson shrugged. "I am sure that it was a good school _then. _These days the standards are slipping so much." She smiled winningly. "Not that they can help that, what with Albus Dumbledore being a crazy old fool and there being enough Weasleys there to start up their own house."

"Sirius?" Harry piped up. "Isn't Ron a Weasley?"

Mrs. Black stiffened.

"Yes he is," Sirius didn't glare at Miss Parkinson, but his tone betrayed his annoyance. "I am sure that Miss Parkinson meant no insult in her comment though."

Miss Parkinson was pale, she glanced at Mrs. Black for support but the matron was looking over the bouquet that Remus had brought her. "No insult," she said weakly, "of course not."

The dinner bell saved the group from further disaster in the way of conversation. Remus stood and offered his arm to Mrs. Black, he assumed that she would want Sirius partnered with Miss Parkinson. Mrs. Black took his arm with only a small shudder of revulsion, which confirmed his theory. Mrs. Black was putting up with Remus so that Sirius would put up with Miss Parkinson.

Harry, alone, entered the dinning room behind them. The group took their seats and looked toward Mrs. Black. Mrs. Black clapped her hands and the first course appeared on the table. Harry waited until Mrs. Black had tasted her plate before falling on his own with a vigor known only to the young or gluttonous.

Remus was on one side of Harry with Miss Parkinson on the other. This had the effect of separating Remus and Sirius, and giving Miss Parkinson a chance to prove herself with Sirius's ward. The dinner proved to be a rather silent affair, with Mrs. Black sending the occasional glare at her son, which then rolled off his rather impressively bland demeanor.

Finally Mrs. Black stood and led Miss Parkinson from the room. When the door had closed behind the ladies Harry flung himself at Remus for another hug.

"Heya cub," Remus hugged him back. "You appear to be glad to see me."

"Yeah!" Harry enthused. "You are a much better guest than Miss Parkinson."

Sirius grinned as he handed Remus a glass of wine. "I agree, Mr. Lupin is a much more interesting person than Miss Parkinson could ever be."

"She doesn't like Ron or Aunt Molly," Harry stated.

"I doubt very much that Miss Parkinson has ever had the opportunity to meet Ron," Remus reassured the boy. "As for the rest of his family, she said that she meant no insult by her remark."

"She was lying because Sirius made her lie." Harry complained.

"I am glad you chose not to mention that little observation in front of Mother and Miss Parkinson." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "You are a little to perceptive sometimes."

"But Miss Parkinson _knows_ she lied." Harry's brow creased.

"Yes," Sirius shrugged. "But we don't admit that _we_ know in polite society."

"Must I be polite?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sirius sighed. "It is the price we pay."

"The price we pay for what?" Harry asked.

Sirius paused, unsure of how to answer. In that pause Kreacher popped into the room. "Mistress says that it is time for Master Harry to go to bed."

"Do I have too?" Harry gave Sirius a pleading look.

"Do you want to go to Draco's tomorrow?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I am sure that Mother would not be pleased if you are cranky due to lack of sleep."

Harry pouted at Sirius; Remus was surprised to note that it had little effect on his friend.

"Bed." Sirius reiterated.

Harry sighed then bowed. "Good night sirs."

"Now say goodnight to Mother and Miss Parkinson," Sirius instructed.

Harry made a face but left the room only a small amount of heel kicking.

"I must say," Remus took a sip of his drink. "I am amazed at how good of a father you are."

"Some of it has been that I _can't_ be uncle Sirius - the fun one." Sirius shook his head. "Harry needs a strong male figure, otherwise he'll end up like Regulus."

Remus gave a small laugh. "So how does Miss Parkinson rate?" He changed the subject.

"Ugh." Sirius groaned. "I wish Mother would lay off on the matchmaking."

"The House of Black needs an heir," Remus reminded him.

"But with_ that _cow?" Sirius said dramatically. "Can't I at least marry a good looking girl?"

"Looks aren't the only thing that matters," Remus said mildly. "I seem to remember you saying that a lot in school."

"Are you really going to tell me that Marigold has an original thought in her head?" Sirius demanded. "It'd be like living with Mother, only worse because she'd probably ask the old bag to stay here." Sirius downed his glass. "And no fair throwing all those platitudes back in my face. I was only saying them to make Peter feel better about his dates."

"So go out and find your own wife," Remus suggested. "Do that, find someone acceptable that _you_ like and you won't have this problem."

Sirius stood up to refill his cup. "I can't."

"Why not?" Remus crossed the room to stand behind his friend.

Sirius's shoulder's dropped. "It is hard to explain, but I just can't _do_ the parties and what not. _I_ certainly can't invite a young lady over by myself, so that leaves Mother to do what she will."

"Think of it this way," Remus touched Sirius's arm gently. "You only have to attend the events until you get a wife. After that you'll be free to go and hide out in the country if you want."

Sirius reached up and clasped Remus's hand. "I just wish I could stomach them." He than glanced over Remus's shoulder and groaned.

Remus followed Sirius's gaze and sighed. The clock clearly stated that it was time to join the ladies.

End Notes:

- Please Review.


End file.
